


Guests and Goats

by Ariamaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: This latest child to fall into the Underground is certainly a feisty one, and while Toriel is more than willing to put up with their shenanigans, things might escalate faster and further than either of them planned... Or not: They're both going into this with a set of expectations that no other human or monster could match. Good thing they're collaborating...





	Guests and Goats

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the release of a particular [SURVEY PROGRAM (https://www.deltarune.com)](https://www.deltarune.com), here's the first chapter of something I've had on the backburner for a while. It'll probably see some more love in the near future, again thanks to that particular release.

Toriel Dreemurr really had _no_ idea what she was going to do about this human child. A monster looking at her wouldn't see any such problem, but she was exposed to it in a different manner: She had left the child behind in a safe place while she travelled into the greater Underground for supplies, and had given them a cell phone so they could keep in touch ( _which is to say, to put a rest to her excessive worrying_ ). This had the unique benefit of making their conversations silent and private... Which was also a downside, as she was stuck contemplating their latest message on her own without any help or reactions from bystanders.

**guestUser: can I call you mommy?**

She had lived alone for _so_ terribly long at this point, hiding in the remains of her Home in the far edge of the Ruins, from back... before. Some children had come and... left, since then, but that only amplified the loneliness and separation. It wasn't like she had ever been really in touch with what normal monsters considered to be acceptable, even before then: Decades of solitude had made it even harder to keep track of social norms and mundanity. Still, it wasn't an _unreasonable_ request, and it did pluck at her motherly concerns, so she started typing out a reply.

_goatThere: Of course my child, you-_

Before she could send it, another reply came in... And this message plucked at a _very_ different side of her concerns, albeit not an entirely disconnected one.

**guestUser: because I bet I could get you to call me daddy**

Any monster strolling past the baked goods aisle at that moment would have seen quite the sight: A towering beast, somewhere between a goat and a particularly fluffy dog or cat, her royal purple tabard swelling with gravid curves... and her normally-white face blushing such that her skin shone red through her fur. Toriel fidgeted on the spot, trying not to make movements that would escalate her problem ( _or broadcast it to others_ ) and quickly erased her reply. Something to try and deflect would be good... And perhaps, once she was done shopping, a detour to purge her head of any unacceptable interpretations.

_goatThere: I am afraid I do not understand. Do you wish to play house?_

She sent that and began moving slightly faster from place to place, grabbing the essentials... Her original plan had been to create an extravagant welcoming dish, perhaps a sweet pie. Now she was primarily concerned that her new guest hungered for an entirely different kind of sweet pie... No, she couldn't think that way. They were clearly a child, striped shirt and all. An admittedly very _cute_ child, with a rather masculine bearing despite their size, but... No. Clearly she was letting her old fantasies and long seclusion get to her.

**guestUser: I was thinking of playing doctor: that outfit's already halfway to a patient smock**

The mental image struck Toriel hard and unyieldingly, a vision of returning from the grocery trip wearing her tabard and nothing else beneath it. Forget a flip of the hand, at that point even a simple breeze would flip the cloth aside and... _No_. She scissored her thighs together briefly, ever-so-briefly, and then continued her determined trip down the aisle. She was looking for... cream? That didn't sound quite right, but for some reason it was the only image that came... to mind. Unbidden by her mind, her furred fingers returned to the keypad of the phone.

_goatThere: That is rather forward of you **IF** you even know what you're speaking of, my child. Were you not just asking to call me 'Mother'?_

Either she was already getting surprisingly hazy ( _and in public no less!_ ) or the responses were coming faster as she blindly moved from one product to the next.

**guestUser: there's a big difference between 'mother' and 'mommy', hot stuff**

Her hesitance was so great at this point that she actually _sent_ her next faltering reply, distracted by the hammering inside of her chest.

_goatThere: I, well-_

**guestUser: wow your reactions are the BEST. I wonder if this has a camera...**

Toriel's blood froze even as her cheeks ( _and elsewhere_ ) grew blazing hot. That innocent ( _looking_ ) and beautiful child she had seen implying that they wanted to send her a... smutty picture... while she was _in public_? And shopping? It was absurd. It was ridiculous. It was time to call their bluff. Yes, that was a completely reasonable excuse for what she said next. In retrospect it might even hold up to scrutiny!

_goatThere: You would hit the center button to go back to the home screen and select the icon of a lens. Hypothetically._

There. Completely deniable and very normal and totally responsible. Not at all desperate or filled with a sort of skirt-twisting urge to get another filthy response. Gods it _must_ have been a long time if so few words could put her in a state like this. It used to take her lovers at _least_ a few minutes to get her this riled up... Not that she was already thinking of this human in those terms. She was just giving them pertinent and useful information, for their safety!

**guestUser: if I do this it should totally be a trade. fairness and all that, right? you first.**

It wasn't anything logical that sent Toriel scurrying out of the aisle and towards one of the more secluded corners of the _distressingly_ well-lit market. If she kept making excuses, then it would be that a background full of baking supplies would ruin the surprise she still had planned. Shaky hands brought the phone up in front of her, turned with the camera facing... A deep breath and a sliver of long-forgotten control turned her expression into a regal smile instead of a nervous rictus. Select, attach, send... Try to calm down. This was just childish teasing, albeit very _effective_ and _well-targeted_ teasing. She had some relevant weak spots, that was all.

Any last vestige of that excuse shattered into pieces when she got her reply: It wasn't indecent, not in the traditional sense. Just like her own, it was a clean and well-lit shot from the shoulders up with nothing particularly interesting in the background. But while hers was schooled into perfect stillness, this picture... Brown hair disheveled and tossed into stray fly-aways, the faintest hint of sweat on their skin. Tongue rolling out slovenly ( _such a **long** tongue..._ ) with eyes that begged, pleaded for more of whatever treatment had made the child look this way. And given that they were clearly holding their camera with one hand, she could _guess_.

**guestUser: <3**

Toriel typed her reply with one hand, very carefully, while she roughly mauled her own chest with the other, frantically whipping her head around to make sure she wasn't seen. That had been it, the breaker, the undeniable moment. The look in those eyes had travelled across the airwaves and pierced her defenses completely, and now she had few concerns except for seeing how far this would go before she woke up. After all, wasn't it clearly a dream come true?

_goatThere: ... <3_

There had been an unspoken agreement made in those two exchanges, picture for picture and heart for heart. If she sent another image, they would reply in kind... And if not, she'd still be coming back to that child and welcoming them into her home. Bringing those eyes, that hair, that expression, that _tongue_... She tilted the phone down from its previous angle, taking a skewed shot of the Delta Rune on her tabard... If she hadn't pulled the fabric aside to reveal the wide expanse of pale white cleavage, tinged ever-so-slightly pink by the flow of energy beneath the skin.

And then she returned to shopping for ingredients, diverting to stock up on more long-term items meant to feed a guest properly. For the first time she could remember her eyes were bright, her strides long and confident, and the wicked heat in her cheeks and her chest and between her legs burned at a roaring peak. Fire was flowing through her like it hadn't in untold ages, and while it was an unexpected direction for things, Toriel already understood that she had _needed_ this.

**guestUser: you are too good to me. or is it the other way around?**

The attached image showed that whatever kind of life the child led on the Surface, it was not one of laziness or disaffection: Their striped shirt was pulled up to show perfect abdominal muscles, small but firm, smooth and clean. Just below them, the slightest dip towards the hips... and the frame of the picture cut off. Her grin was sharp and menacing, the kind of expression that had struck lesser monsters and human armies alike with terror, before... But right now it was directed to something much more productive. Yes, she certainly hoped this child would be _productive_.

_goatThere: Simply incorrigible... Not that I dislike that. Did you have anything **else** you wished to show me?_

**guestUser: maybe, maybe. any chance you've gone someplace private to do 'errands'?**

**__** _goatThere: Not... exactly, my child. But not exactly **not** , if you follow._

**guestUser: <3 what a nice reply. you know my teachers used to smack me for this sort of thing?**

**__** _goatThere: I think you will find that while I do dream of teaching, I understand that discouraging this sort of thing is counterproductive. It is far better to... go with the flow._

**guestUser: oooh now there's a nice idea. got anything flowing you can show me mommy?**

How brazen. How comical. Dreadfully unsubtle, woefully on the nose... Poets and writers of prose would probably have called it the worst seduction they had ever seen. But Toriel's tastes were not that of writers and poets, and if she hadn't before? That request would have _given_ her something to show. The child was functionally asking her to touch herself in public, and while it wouldn't be the first time ( _in truth it wouldn't even be the hundredth_ ), she had thought those days long behind her.

Not so, as it turned out: Her paw dipped down with practiced ease, spread two thick fingers against equally thick ( _but far softer_ ) skin, and came back sticky, wet and glistening. She snapped a picture and had sucked them clean almost before the phone was done resolving the image, minimizing the odds of being caught molesting herself in the... cereal aisle, at this point.

_goatThere: Plenty, as you can see. And you WILL see it more closely, sooner than later... Am I wrong in recalling that your head is a bit below my waist height? I should have been suspicious from the moment you kept bumping into my tail in the spike maze._

If she was going to go down with this enflamed ship, the least she could do is take them down with her... Mmmh. They would both be going down, that much was certain. 

**guestUser: now I mostly just want to bump into the back of your throat... show it to me. <3**

The last time had been a request phrased quite particularly. This one was an _order_ , and was also phrased carefully: The first had come with cooing speech and another repetition of that nickname that made her blush so fiercely, while this was blunt, straightforward, implying an act of forceful sexuality... and it ended on that little symbol of affection and connection. So she obeyed and made her own open-mouthed expression to the camera. The difference is that while the child's had invited her to start this all with those _eyes_ , hers invited with the _tongue_. She let it all hang out, dangling past her chin, flicking on the phone's light for better illumination of the depths beyond.

Their reply took time in coming, and with that reprieve Toriel managed to get the last of the ingredients she needed. Plenty of provisions for a few weeks, an emphasis on drinks and restorative food... and the ingredients for the pie, of course. In the end she had gotten back on track, refusing to abandon her initial goal no matter how delicious this diversion had gotten. When she went out to the patch of Golden Flowers this morning, she had already thought her life was going to change enormously. This was just an _escalation_. Speaking of which...

**guestUser: mmmf I sort of can't believe this is working for once. part of me was always thinking it'd just be teasing, right?**

**__** _goatThere: Well if you think you can get away with 'just' teasing after working me up like this, I am afraid you have another thing coming... <3_

**guestUser: I bet I will. <3**

**guestUser: ...**

**guestUser: still in public-not-public?**

Toriel swept through the checkout quickly, making sure to only check her phone in angles that wouldn't show the screen to any of the other monsters... Not that there were many of them here to begin with in such an out-of-the-way store at such an odd hour.

_goatThere: Yes dear, but not necessarily for much longer. Do you have some other request or, dare I presume, another push to up the ante of our little picture-sharing game?_

**guestUser: well I had some fun ideas**

**guestUser: stuff I came up with but couldn't do without a**

**guestUser: partner**

**guestUser: you up for a shopping trip?**

**__** _goatThere: Will you be alright in my absence? I have already been gone a dreadfully long time..._

A picture in response... The child's jeans, mercifully still on their body... But now clinging very tightly to a sizable outline that she recognized on instinct. Toriel wiped a bit of drool away from her mouth and nodded to nobody in particular as she read the attached message.

**guestUser: other than taking care of this all by myself? yeah I'm good.**

There were a lot of things she could say to that. Some of them desperate, some of them excited, but only one of them felt right.

_goatThere: ...If you finish yourself off without me I will be sorely disappointed and you will go to bed without any treats._

**guestUser: same goes for you. which isn't to say we can't push it a bit...**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Before it actually happened, Toriel had a strange thought. She had been walking out of the front door of the Underground's largest grocery when her brain went ' _What if the momentum dies out, with all this time you're wasting?_ ' While an hour ago she couldn't have even accepted the position she was in, right now the only unacceptable thing would be _not_ feeling like this. Tiny sparks rose off of her fur here and there, her eyes practically glowed, and her thighs glided against each other with the perfect frictionless _slish_ of her heated arousal. She had not felt this good, this loved, this wanted, this _fucking horny_ in so long as to be beyond memory.

Thankfully her worries were proven needless, as the child ( _ **Frisk** , she really should start using their name if she was going to be... doing so many things, SO many things, with them_) had made good on their promise of escalation. Little bits of maintenance ( _setting up their username properly_ ) and confirmation ( _setting her route for her next little 'shopping trip'_ ) interspersed with deliciously filthy talk and occasional orders. She wasn't always the submissive type, although it was a role she could dwell in just fine... But something about Frisk brought it out of her. That innocent face, those bright youthful eyes, that _tragically_ lovable body. She'd get her turnabout eventually, but at the moment all she wanted to do was listen and obey.

**stripSearch: so you're back at your place?**

**__** _goatThere: Yes dear: And you promise that you have found a safe location to wait for me?_

**stripSearch: well I was kinda tempted to go ahead when you were so hard-assed about me staying put...**

Even her current arousal couldn't entirely tamp down a little flash of worried anger at that, but Toriel quickly rationalized that it was just in Frisk's nature to be contrary, sneaky... teasing.

**stripSearch: but after we started messing around I ducked into a side room to take my pictures. this candy bowl room seems pretty safe.**

That quelled what little outrage was left entirely: That was indeed one of the safest places in the Ruins, as basically every monster still present had already taken a piece of candy. And no one at all would ever think of taking more than one, so there was little reason for them to return. Frisk would be safe and unmolested there... Well, apart from what they did to themselves.

_goatThere: That will be quite good, yes. So here I am, at Home... I believe you said you had another 'challenge' for me?_

Frisk had couched most of their orders in the form of challenges, dares, little pushes and prods to see how far Toriel was willing to take things. The answer, as it turned out, was _very_. The restraint she _did_ have was a cultivated thing, born from years of practice and effort. Letting go of those enforced ideals was easy enough, and yet the transgression still filled her with a visceral thrill each time. She had found a quiet alley to hide in and tease her nipples up into perfect hardness, had let out a breathy moan with each step as she walked through a crowd, and quite a few other things in the brief walk ( _and flight_ ) back to her Home.

In _theory_ she could rush over to that side of the Ruins right now and take this far further. But there was an appeal in taking orders, in following commands, in being at this young child's mercy. That, and she _had_ been meaning to visit the new shopping complex out in the Underground regardless. So now Toriel stood in her kitchen, eagerly waiting for the next words to come from the screen.

**stripSearch: you said I'm gonna stay with you, right?**

**__** _goatThere: Yes, although I had originally made that plan before... before._

**stripSearch: do you have a bed made up for guests?**

The conversation that followed was enlightening, and so Toriel had her 'break' between errands laid out for her. She went to her own bedroom and stripped, piece by piece: For the shopping trip it would be better if she were less recognizable, so the Delta Rune would simply have to go. It also left her naked in front of a mirror before she went into the guest room... Soon-to-be Frisk's room. She cleaned day to day with fire magic, to what little extent her Boss-level body needed cleaning, so it had been quite some time since she really looked at herself. And it had been even longer since she had felt this unrelenting tide of lust, so her appearance was... _charged_.

Toriel stood proud and tall at just shy of eight feet, hands on her hips and chest proudly out-thrust even with nobody looking. Her breasts were heavy and sizable, normally diminished by her choice of baggy clothes and well-fitted brassieres. Right now they hung free, gravity pulling them out to her sides, with their sizable pink nipples jutting out of the ultrafine fur. Her stomach was toned but not without softness, and that wide expanse led down to her hips... her thighs... and her _cunt_.

Normally she would think of it in more subtle terms, likely 'slit' or 'pussy' ( _a term of endearment she had picked up from some feline monster back in the day_ ), but right now? No, right now it was the epitome of the hungry and voracious **cunt** , nearly steaming hot and wafting its scent upwards while drooling its slickness further down her legs. She had been teased and had teased herself for the better part of an hour now, and this was the perfect state to be in for Frisk's next suggestion.

A few long strides ( _her wetness cooling wonderfully on her fur where it wasn't gently lubricating the movements of her thighs_ ) took her from that bedroom to the other one... One of the other ones. She looked around at the small bed, the small dresser, the childish accents and the box full of forlorn shoes... No. This _particular_ guest deserved to have a room more befitting their status, but they could handle that later. Right now she had to add at least one appropriately homely touch for them, a welcoming gift of sorts. She looked back over the messages to make sure this was exactly what she was meant to do.

_goatThere: I am afraid the room I had set aside for guests would be insufficient for any... activities._

**stripSearch: that's fine. perfect even. if i'm not gonna sleep in the same bed as you i at least want to have a little reminder.**

**__** _goatThere: ...I am afraid to say I already have a fair idea what you intend for this. Am I to sully your sheets before you even get to sleep in them?_

**stripSearch: nah I was thinking more the pillow. really get your scent imprinted in there, see if I can sleep with a noseful of that.**

And so now she mounted the bed, careful not to damage anything, and began grinding her lower lips against the pillow. Long slow strokes, canting her hips back and forth to get some nice heavy clitoral contact on each swing. Coincidentally, this didn't just rile her up even further, but it served to smear her juices across the pillowcase. When she was confident that the first pillow had been covered from edge to edge and corner to corner ( _and not coincidentally, when she was quivering on the edge of a denied orgasm_ ), she moved on to the next. And then the next. Toriel had always been generous with her guests, and so this bed had four pillows and a small stuffed bear on it. She finished with her clit grinding in little circles against the bear's hard plastic nose, gasping and shuddering... And then she pulled back to behold her work.

The entire _room_ stank of her sex, her head was swimming, her right leg twitched as she stood, one of the pillows was glistening, and the bear looked like it had just been the centerpiece of a reverse cum shower scene. It was _perfect_. She snapped a quick picture of the debauchery and sent it along to her little paramour before heading back to her room. She had shopping to do still, and that meant getting dressed... But not _too_ dressed. Something lightweight seemed appropriate, or rather the opposite.

**stripSearch: woooow. I really make you a sticky mess huh mommy?**

**__** _goatThere: That you do, my child. And I wonder if that goes both ways?_

**stripSearch: vvv**

The little arrows pointed down into nothing... Until the next message came. And _came_ was the operative word: If it hadn't been for the clarity and delicate strings she would have thought Frisk had broken their little 'no finishing' rule. But no, the child's hand was simply coated from wrist to fingertip in the most staggering quantity of slimy precum. She could easily imagine the reek of it, the fishy saline tang, and the heat on her tongue as she cleaned it all up one slow languid lick at a time... Her thighs squeezed tightly together in an effort to get some pressure onto her clit, and so Toriel rode out another edge, this one hands-free, before she got dressed.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toriel had never been to the _MTT-Brand Shopping Extravaganza_ ever since it opened recently, but she had to admit it looked... Nicer than most of the buildings in the Underground. One would think that she hadn't seen anything new in the Underground period, but... well, her earlier grocery trip wasn't that unusual ( _adjunct activities aside_ ). Her seclusion in the Ruins was both self-imposed and nebulous, given how easily she could fly into and out of the Underground and the Ruins. Any _other_ monster, or human of course, would have to take the sealed door beneath her Home.

She herself probably looked a fair bit 'nicer' than usual right now: Her choice of outfit had been perhaps a bit generous. Her heavy tits threatened to snap the edges of a simple loose-necked shirt, and her wet and yearning holes were only _just_ covered by the plain blue fabric of a pair of knee-length cut-off denim shorts. Well, probably knee-length on the monster they were made for: On her they felt closer to underwear than anything decent, and the entire ensemble made her look positively lewd even with nothing showing.

_goatThere: Well, I see my latest outfit has you speechless, hmm?_

Frisk hadn't responded to the image she had sent in quite some time, and to a small extent she was worried... But if worst came to worst she could always track the phone down again and find them that way. This experience had been very liberating, and her concerns were less pressing than usual. It didn't matter in the end, since she got a reply before she made it to the front of the store.

**stripSearch: mostly just panting and moaning: see?**

The image that followed showed Frisk's hand grasping, squeezing, possibly stroking at the hard length that bulged so obscenely against the leg of their pants. She had yet to see their cock directly, but it was moments like this and the veritable slick of precum from earlier that kept her hopes and expectations _very_ high. She tilted the phone to make sure none of the monsters nearby could see ( _not that any of them could tear their eyes off of her chest or her rear_ ) and typed out a quick reply.

_goatThere: Well then, I will have to make sure to take my time. I have arrived: Where exactly will our little shopping trip take me?_

Of course Frisk had no idea what all was located in this shopping plaza, and neither did she... But that was what educated guesses and directory maps were for. 


End file.
